


Eel Intent

by FanOfAlmostEverything



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfAlmostEverything/pseuds/FanOfAlmostEverything
Summary: I was wondering what would happen if the Eel scene with Julian had happened with other characters. This one is with Nadia.





	Eel Intent

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fic in forever. I’m very open to critiques. If there are mistakes or something doesn’t read well feel free to let me know so I can try and fix it. This fic is very self indulgent. I love whumps and damsel in distress type fics. Hope someone else likes it as much as I do. Y/N means Your Name.

An urgent knocking on your door startles you out of your troubled dreams. 

“Y/N? Y/N!” You recognize Nadia’s voice through the heavy oak. You worriedly stumble to your feet, sleep quickly forgotten as you fling the door open to see her strained face. “I’m so sorry to wake you again, my dear Y/N... the nightmares have plagued me again, I’m afraid.” 

You shake your head, “it’s no trouble at all, Nadia.” You say with a tired smile. Seeing the ghost of her late husband had shaken the both of you. Though you were unable to remember what your own dreams had contained, they left you with a feeling of unease. “Maybe we can take a walk?” You suggest. 

Nadia smiles. “I find that an admirable suggestion, Y/N. “ she eyes your form and takes note of the stifled yawn and tired eyes. “I think the cool night air might do us both some good. It seems I was not the only one troubled by bad dreams this night. Come.”  
She reaches her hand out to you and places it around your shoulder, leading you down the expansive hallway and to the balcony overlooking the garden. She releases you in order to stand and lean against the edge of the balcony, one hand tenderly pressed against her temple. You sidle up next to her, your arms brushing

“The headaches again?” You ask, concern furrowing your brow. She gives you a pained smile and nods.

“Yes. I’m afraid my nightmares were a bit more vivid this time, but trying to remember them...” She trails off with a slight grimace as a wave of pain seems to overtake her. You tentatively rest your hand on her back and when she gives you a thankful smile in return, you rub small, soothing circles. She relaxes into your touch and allows a small hum of appreciation. A slight breeze flutters her hair and you catch the sweet scent of honey and lavender. You think for a moment.

“I mentioned some protective herbs earlier we could use to cleanse those chambers. That could potentially help with your nightmares as well?” You suggest. “I could head out and retrieve them in the morning.”Nadia shakes her head in wonder and straightens, her hand gently gracing the side of your face.

“I think that is a wonderful plan. But what of you, dear Y/N? Have nightmares plagued you as well?” She asks. You nod, hesitantly and strain to remember. You close your eyes and try to visualize it- swirling darkness, a voice... the color.. 

“Red.” You don’t realize you said the word out loud until you feel the loss of warmth. The sudden ruckus of Mercedes and Melchior growling startles both you and Nadia out of your reverie. She turns toward the doors and takes a few steps toward the ruckus. Before you can follow you feel a heat against the back of your neck and a quiet voice beacons

. “Y/N. Come to me. You want to solve the great mystery don’t you?” You whirl around in startled surprise toward the voice. For some reason you feel drawn to it, even though it terrifies you. A shimmering red seems to sparkle in the tree branch hanging above the balcony railing. You move toward it and realize it’s too high up for you to reach. If you could just be a little bit taller... You pull yourself up to balance on the railing and stand on tiptoes, reaching for the red glimmer hanging above you. Your hand passes through the light and a thrill goes through you.

“Y/N!” Nadia shouts in alarm as she realizes what you’re doing. You startle at her voice and lose your balance, beginning to fall backwards. Nadia dives for you and her fingers barely brush against yours as you fall off of the edge and into the decorative pond below. You thrash around in panic at the sudden chill of water and struggle toward the surface. Though the depth is not more that five feet, the disorientation is enough to strike fear in your heart. The realization that the creek surrounding the grounds connects to the pond is even more cause for alarm as you feel a small sleek body slither around you and a sharp pain in your side. After what seems like endless moments of panic you feel soft but strong hands pull you out of the water by your wrist, but the undulating creature is still attatched to you. Nadia is looking down at you in concern and you can hear pounding footsteps growing closer

. “Guards! Hurry!” She shouts insistently. You grimace as your hand brushes the eel still attatched to your side and Nadia’s eyes trail down immediately to the problem. She places her hand firmly on the creature and says in a demanding tone, “Release them.” She yanks at the creature and it comes loose, to be tossed unceremoniously back into the water. You try to sit up and gasp at the pain, feeling lightheaded.   
You press your hand gently into the wound and look down to see a small puddle of bright red already forming and trailing down to the ground below you. Nadia is at your side, one hand cradling the back of your skull and the other hovering uncertainly over your wound. 

“You’re bleeding quite badly. Stop moving or you’ll make it worse.” Her voice sounds strained and terse. Another wave of dizziness passes over you and you close your eyes for a moment, hoping for it to pass. You hear a hurried conversation as the guards approach and see you. 

“What has happened My Lady? Is Y/N alright?” 

 

“No, they’re not alright.” Nadia snaps. Y/N is bleeding from a grevious wound what would make that seem alright? I need you two to run and tell the healer to make preparations for us.” 

 

“Shall one of us carry Y/N and take them to the their chambers?” 

 

“No.” Your eyes fly open in surprise as you feel Nadia’s arms brace around your shoulders and the back of your knees. As you realize what she’s about to do you start to protest. 

“No, Nadia. You’ll get blood all over your clothes.” She hushes you and you feel yourself lifted into the air. You throw your arms around her neck to steady yourself. The movement sends another wave of dizziness through you and you press your face against her. The soft floral scent comforts you as you feel your heart thrumming in your ears above the words exchanged between the countess and her guards. You feel Nadia start walking quickly, jostling you. You feel your arms start to weaken and fall against you as the world fades around you. But the soft brush of silk against your cheek and the tickle of hair against your face soothes you. You can feel Nadia’s heartbeat against your own and you feel safe and unafraid. 

. . . . . . . . 

As you swim through the darkness back to consciousness you can feel something soft beneath you. You flex your fingers and recognize silken sheets and as you breathe deeply you can smell the familiar scent of lavender and honey. You wince as your breath catches and you feel the pull of bandages around your middle. You open your eyes slowly and sit yourself up against the plush pillows, groaning as you do so. You stop short, seeing Nadia slumped over the side of the bed, sleeping soundly. Each soft breath she takes rustles her dark hair. You look around and realize that this is not your guest room. The large has large posts on each corner that holds up finely colored fabrics draped between them. Sunlight streams through the window and hits the thin fabrics, causing a soft light to fall on Nadia’s sleeping face. You realize in awe that this is the countess’ room. Not only that, but she has fallen asleep at your side.   
The door softly opens and Portia steps in. Her eyes meet yours and she starts in surprise, then a wide grin takes over her face. 

“You’re awake!” She exclaims in a hushed tone. “You certainly had us all worried. Especially my lady.” She walks over to the side of the bed and frowns at the untouched plate of food from the night before. She replaces it with a breakfast platter and continues speaking. “She refused to leave your side, or eat, it took me forever to convince her to change out of those bloodied silks.” Portia continues. She pulls a blanket back over the countess’ shoulders and pats her shoulder.   
Nadia stirs at Portia’s gentle touch and lifts her head. Her hair is slightly tousled and despite that, the way the sunlight hits her face, she looks breathtakingly beautiful. She smiles gently at Portia and thanks her, seeming not to notice your wakeful state. Portia smiles and gestures toward you. The countess turns toward you, confusion writ on her face until her eyes meet yours. Her eyes widen in surprise and she, rather unceremoniously, flings her arms around you, diving on the bed to do so. 

“Oh, my dear Y/N, you had me so worried. “ she holds you tightly to her in a crushing grip. You fight back a hiss of pain as the embrace pulls uncomfortably at your wound and she pulls away, holding you at arms length by your shoulders to examine you. You peek behind her to see Portia standing at the door, stifling a small smile. 

“I’ll take my leave, My Lady. Let you two alone to talk.” She exits the room and you’re left to look into the eyes of a very stern looking Nadia. 

“What in the world gave you the right to act so recklessly?” She asks. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?” You look away guiltily, your face flushing. 

“I’m sorry Nadia. I mean, I’m ok now. I was only out for a day, so it worked out, and-“   
She cuts you off. 

“You were gone to this world for three days, Y/N.” She says sternly, giving your shoulders a small shake. She relaxes her grip slightly and lets her head hang. You notice with dismay the dark circles under her eyes and the slight tremor in her hands.   
The weight of Portia’s words finally hit you. Nadia has been without food or rest for three days. You’ve been unconscious for three days. But that doesn’t add up.  
“How could I have been out for three days? I only lost some blood! It’s not like the eels are toxic.”   
Nadia shakes her head and gives a helpless shrug. “I brought you to the healer and before we could do anything to help you, you started to act... strangely. You panicked and flailed, your eyes like a deer about to be caught by a predator. You kept muttering incoherently about.. the color red.”she pauses and takes a deep breath before looking into your eyes. “But that doesn’t matter right now. What possessed you to climb on the balcony so recklessly?”   
You strain to remember what had happened and feel a headache coming on. 

“I felt… like there was something I needed to do.. something drawing me to it.” You shake your head, trying to banish the thrumming pain behind your eyes. “I’m sorry I made you worry so much. Can we… just take a break from this conversation for a moment? You haven’t eaten anything.” You glance between her and the breakfast tray.   
Nadia gives a weary sigh, then nods, forcing a small smile. 

“Alright. We’ll share some breakfast and take a moment’s break from more serious matters.” She leans forward and presses her lips to your brow and settles down next to you, pulling the tray over for the two of you to see what breakfast had to offer.


End file.
